


The Start of Forever

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gideon and Bae get a mentions because THEY MATTER DAMN IT, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: Their happy beginning was wonderful, but finally reaching their happy ending at long last was just as good.





	The Start of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just think of all the smutty fanfics these two have inspired. From the end of Skin Deep/how the Dark Castle ran, to the sort of fun they can get up to in the afterlife now that the Charmings and company can't interrupt. The good ship Rumbelle will most definitely keep on sailing.

The inky black void and thick swirling fog were not here the last time Rumpelstiltskin died.

But then, neither was the pale light, that damned well from Storybrooke, or his lovely wife waiting with a kiss and an embrace and her so very blue eyes filled to the brim with emotion. Oh god. He had missed her smile, her eyes, her voice, her warmth...he had missed Belle so much it felt like he'd been breathing stale air all this time without her.

Functional. Living. Capable of continuing. But never quite enough. Never right.

Belle pressed her forehead to his, and even here,-wherever that was, and who cared now?-she was wearing her ridiculous heels. She'd mourned giving them up when they began to hurt, not just as a practical concession to activities like keeping up with a child that outgrew them by age fourteen, or building their dream home. Belatedly, Rumpelstiltskin realized that Belle had regained a youthful appearance, her hair shiny and brown and her pale skin smooth.

Honestly, he'd been so awestruck at seeing her despite giving up all hope of such a thing, he wouldn't have noticed if she were bald as a nut.

"Did you leave your tongue behind?" she teased, rubbing her nose against his cheek. Her fingers curled into the nape of his hair, nails scratching delicately in a way that made it that much harder to think. "Aren't you even going to say hello?"

Rumpelstiltskin felt the dazed _"hey"_ was an inadequate way of expressing all of the love he felt upon seeing her again. Belle didn't seem to mind.

She kissed him again, brushing her tongue against his mouth until he submitted. She tugged him backwards, leading him somewhere he was all too happy to follow, sliding his hands up and down her back. He felt the skin exposed by the deep, off-the shoulder cut of the gown, registering that it was similar to the one she'd worn ages ago. When she was the beauty and he was the beast, both making a deal they didn't understand.

Belle maneuvered him around, and he realized his back was against the well and the wooden beam supporting the roof over it. Rumpelstiltskin could have been standing in a fireplace for all he cared, he had his wife in his arms, peppering kisses anywhere he could reach as she did the same, and that was all that mattered-

Where was she going?

Belle slid out of his embrace, down to her knees, her skirts a puddle of golden silk on the floor. Her hands brushed down his sides to his waist, and she gave him her most wicked little smile.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed thickly as she pressed a kiss to his hip, her lips hot even through the leather of his trousers. "Belle..." he tried to protest, honestly, as she undid the front of them. (The first time they'd...well Belle had become an expert at this necessary step in their bedroom, he would leave it at that.) "Belle, sweetheart, y-you don't need-I'd rather we-"

"I missed you," Belle looked up at him, more adoring wife than brazen little temptress now, her eyes so soft. "And I wanted to tell you so many times how proud I was of you, how well you were doing...let me take care of you, Rumple. Please?"

When had he ever been able to deny her? He shook his head with a slow smile, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Very well," he murmured. "But I mean to return the favor in full."

"Well now I'm _really_ glad you didn't leave your tongue behind," Belle giggled. Oh god did he love this maddening little minx.

She refrained from teasing him anymore, then. She was achingly gentle, pressing kisses along the length of him until he was hard, taking the rosy head into her mouth after lapping at the salty fluid. He wasn't going to last very long, he knew that right off. Weaver preferred the company of a bottle to people, there had been no one but Belle and his own right hand in so long he was pleased he didn't come the moment he was in her mouth. Belle was careful with him, one hand stroking the base of him and the other coming around to his backside, a light squeeze making him whimper.

He was afraid to look down, keeping his eyes shut tightly even as he reveled in the feeling of his wife's clever tongue, her hot mouth, the texture of her warm fingers squeezing the base of him. He allowed one hand to thread itself into her soft hair, curling into the silky strands. Belle was here. They were together again. They had eternity together after so many ups and downs...they had forever...

His release took him by surprise, and his eyes snapped open to watch Belle swallow it. He would have come much sooner if he'd been watching her, Rumpelstiltskin decided. Her gown was cut in such a way that it put her perfect breasts on display from this angle, her lips were red and plump, and her blue eyes danced bright with pleasure...

"We need to find a bed," he muttered, helping her to her feet. "In a room with very thick walls..."

Belle helped him back into his trousers, giggling when he kissed her so sweetly despite the obvious desperation. Well, he'd waited how many years to reunite with his wife? That was a lot of time to make up for.

"Come with me." She took his hand, leading him further into the bright light. "I know just the place..."

Later on, they would talk about other things. Gideon. He had to update Belle on their son, she'd undoubtedly be pleased that before the curse hit, he'd met a nice boy and they were travelling together. (They must have been outside the curse's influence, good, good, things had gotten terribly complicated without Gideon having to face multiple time lines and realms as well.) She could explain how this whole afterlife thing worked when one wasn't trapped in the Dark One's Vault in death, and perhaps there would be a chance to see Baelfire...later on. Later.

They had forever, after all.


End file.
